twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle of Two Sisters
Current residence of Nightmare Moon. An abandoned and spooky castle in the middle of Everfree, rigged with traps and puzzles. Even during the day, a darkness seems to hang over it. Probably not a place ponies want to vacation to! Please remember that some parts of this castle is considered a residence, unannounced visitors in such places are largely discouraged. '' History The Castle of Two Sisters was once the grand home of Princesses Celestia and Luna. Built by the Sisters, Starswirl the Bearded, and Melvin the Manticore, it has stood the test of time. When Luna became Nightmare Moon, she ended up destroying parts of the throne room and surrounding area, but surprisingly much of the castle is in great condition, due to the spells that were worked into the foundation. Category:Locations Residents Current residents at the Castle of Two Sisters are: '''Nightmare Moon' Bent on regaining her rightful throne to Equestria and bringing Everlasting Night, this frightful specter can sometimes be seen roamimg the halls of her once grand castle. Ventress A batpony bribed into servitude with churros. She upkeeps the Castle for Nightmare and acts as her liaison between the outside world. Weasels seem to gather whenever she's home. Seen as the right hoof to Nightmare, however the Queen of Darkness sees the batpony as completely expendable. King Sombra and his Loyals A weakened King Sombra struck a deal with Nightmare Moon that would allow him and his remaining army to reside in the castle and use it as their base of operations. His guards and spies fill the Fourth floor, and he resides in a guest room on the Sixth, its floor marked by and old battleflag with his insignia on it. They create the main hustle and bustle in the castle. If you wish to become a castle resident, please dm the Nightmare account. Castle Layout The castle itself is always changing to suit the needs of it's inhabitants. Rooms and floors are added and removed as needed. Rooms are color coded. Tan areas indicate that the room is in a crumbling state-- caution is needed when entering. Blue areas indicate that the room is magically kept in a pristine condition and are considered public space. Grey areas are staff only. Red areas are off limits without permission. First Floor Subjects were once warmly greeted by guard, staff, and Royalty; now an unwelcome feeling hangs in the air. The first floor of the castle does not change, with regards to the Great Hall. * Entrance Hall: Entering the castle through a set of double doors, a pony may venture left to the Lesser Hall, right to the Great Hall and stairway to upper floors, or continue forward to the throne room. If guests are unwelcome, they may find that the main castle doors will not open. * Throne Room: Once where the two sisters held court, this part of the castle is in terrible condition, unlike the rest of the building. Why the castle did not repair itself is unknown, current theories suggest that the amount of dark magic left over from Luna's transformation prevents the spells from working. Nightmare has a nasty habit of laying in wait here for any unsuspecting ponies. * Great Hall: A grand dining hall, able to expand magically to accommodate any amount of ponies. When not in use, two lengthy tables are present, with a third table at the head of the room where the royal sisters once sat and entertained feasts. * Lesser Hall: Used when a more intimate setting is appropriate, such as visiting dignitaries or special guests that require greater attention from the sisters. * Courtyard Hallway: Accessible through the throne room or great hall, this passageway leads to two bedrooms and a small courtyard. * Armory: Ponies may find ancient armor here of past guardpony. * Ventress' Room: Where the batpony Ventress calls home. * East Hallway: Leads to the second level of the castle. Second Floor Accessible from two points, the East Hallway stairwell or the Garden Entrance. Rumored to be haunted by the spirits of long gone lords and ladies, reliving the happier moments of their lives. * Ballroom: With marbled floors and large, spacious windows overlooking the gardens, gala's and balls were held here. This room takes up almost the entirety of the second floor, leaving room for kitchens and a corridor leading to a stairwell to the upper floors. * Balcony: An exit from the ballroom to the castle gardens. * Kitchen: Able to service the entirety of the castle. Produce is always readily available to those that need it, via magic. A private staircase is the only visible entrance to the staff quarters. Third Floor The most versatile part of the castle. Starswirl the Bearded spent much of his time here. * Public Library: (Blue) Eerily quiet and rather dusty, this library houses untold amounts of knowledge. It was once open to for use by residents in Equestria, but now lies forgotten. * Multipurpose Rooms: (Grey) Used for various things, hence the name. Most common uses include: classrooms, study areas, dueling rooms. Mages and students of Starswirl wandered these rooms, using them as needed. These rooms change to whatever the user finds themselves needing the most. * Study of Starswirl the Bearded: (Red) Once the personal workspace of Starswirl. A set of hidden stairs leads to Constellation Tower. Fourth Floor Housing for staff is provided here. When new staff members are aquired, a personal room for them will appear. Accessible through a hidden staircase on the second floor.'' Permission to enter is required from those that inhabit their respective rooms. Please do not randomly show up here.'' Fifth Floor Once used as housing for students and court mages, now empty space and storage. Accessible through a staircase on the third floor. Sixth Floor Rooms available for guests, as well as a common area for relaxing and a hall for meals. Each room provides a large bed and private bathroom.Accessible via a staircase on the second floor. Seventh Floor Only a select few may enter this floor. A hidden passage in the throne room is the only way in and out. The entire floor is made up of two identical rooms, seperated by a grand hall. * Hall of Harmony: (Red) The Elements were once housed here. This hall was used by the sisters to meet with Starswirl and asses situations that threatened their kingdom, as well as discuss policies. * Celestia's Study: (Red) The private study of a young Celestia. A private collection of books and scrolls may still be found. Solar Tower is accessible through here. * Luna's Study: (Tan/Red) A mirror image to Celestia's study. Lies mostly in ruin. Lunar Tower is accessible through here. Towers These towers should not be entered. * Constellation Tower: Living quarters of Starswirl the Bearded. Dangerous items and spells may be found here. * Solar Tower: Living quarters of Princess Celestia. * Lunar Tower: Living quarters of Princess Luna. Secret Passages/Rooms The castle is always changing and playing tricks on ponies that may wander into it. These are free for any pony to explore, get lost in, and discover new things. Category:Everfree Forest